


Moments

by romanticalgirl



Series: And and Back to Or [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

The soft tinkle of the bell brought him from the back room. He walked by memory, his attention held by the book in his hand. "Can I help you?"  
"I don't suppose you have a mint copy of Duschamps' Haruspex?"

"You must be joking." He snapped his book closed, reaching for his glasses at the same time. "Duschamps was nothing more than an over-rated, prognosticator who…"

"Who gave prophecy a bad name."

Giles froze and, for the first time, looked at the woman who had walked through his doors. "My God."

"Goddess, actually."

She was older - certainly almost 30 now - and her personal style had changed. But somehow, the innocent acceptance in her eyes was still there and could only belong to one person.

"Willow?"

"In the flesh. Well, flesh and other things." She grinned. "Hey Giles."

He came around the counter and moved to stand in front of her. He reached out and touched her shoulder, as if to reassure himself that she was real. "What brings you here?"

Lifting her hand, she placed it on his. "Would you believe that I'm looking for a book?" With a soft laugh, she moved her hand away, vaguely disappointed when he did the same. "I didn't even realize…I mean, of all the book shops in all the world and all that."

He nodded. "Well, what book is it? Perhaps I can help. As long as it's not Duschamps."

She named the title and he smiled knowingly. "I take it you're in town for pleasure then?"

A warm blush lit her skin. "I wish. It's for a friend. She found out I was coming here and asked me to play errand girl."

"So you're here on business?" He asked as he went to the book in question. "All I have is first edition."

"Only you could make that be apologetic." She held out a credit card. "She'll adore you." Following him to the counter, she watched his hands as he worked. "I'm here for a conference."

"How long?"

His question held only polite interest and Willow felt an aching sadness. "A week."

"I see." He set the slip in front of her, watching her hands as she signed it. He wanted to ask her everything. She'd been so important to him for so long… "Well, it was a pleasure to see you, Willow."

"You too."

"And I hope you get an opportunity to see some of the city while you're here."

"Thanks Giles." She opened the door and smiled back over her shoulder, disappointment filling her. "I…Goodbye."

"Willow!" He moved quickly, determined to stop her. "Are you…your conference…are you free this evening? For dinner? Drinks? Anything?"

A smile blossomed, setting her face aglow. "Dinner would be wonderful. My last meeting ends at six." Digging in her bag, she pulled a business card from it and wrote the name of the hotel and her room number. "Is six okay?"

"Six…six would be lovely."

"I'll see you then."

***  
Willow paced the small space that was her hotel room, stopping in front of the mirror each time to check over her outfit. It was ridiculous that she was this nervous. This was Giles, for goodness sake. Giles, whom she'd spent hours with her entire high school and college life. Giles, whom she'd stood beside and used to support her fragile self when they'd buried Buffy. Giles, whom she'd lost track of the night of the funeral when he'd walked away from Sunnydale and never come back.

Giles…who was knocking on her door.

Straightening her skirt one more time, she opened the door and smiled. He was standing there, looking completely out of place, holding a bouquet of carnations. "They're beautiful."

"I asked for roses, but it's Friday night. They did me the courtesy of not laughing in my face."

She shook her head. "Roses would have gone straight to my head." She took the bouquet and buried her nose in it, inhaling the sharp, spicy scent. "Besides, I'm more of a carnation type of girl." Looking up over the blossoms, she smiled at him, her eyes dancing with light. "So, where shall we go for dinner?"

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Surprise me." She set the flowers on the table and grabbed her purse. "As long as it's not dry chicken with strangely yellow wild rice, I'm all for it."

"Is that what they've been feeding you?"

"Well, they've been trying. I've been raiding the vending machines. I learned a few things from Xander, you know."

He nodded as she closed the door behind her. Holding out his arm, he smiled. "And hopefully, they weren't all bad."

"With Xander, it's touch and go." She took his arm and moved closer to him. "Show me your city, Mr. Giles and I'll bore you with my life story so far."

"I would wager it's been far more exciting than mine has," he noted as they waited patiently for the elevator.

"I don't know. Leaving town mysteriously has got it all over staying in Sunnydale." She shrugged. "But that can wait until we've both had a few glasses of wine and are far more melancholy. For now, I want to laugh and see the sites."

"Then, my dear, that's exactly what we shall do."

***  
Willow collapsed against the seat of the horse-drawn carriage and smiled dreamily. "This has been the best night I've had in a very long time." She watched Giles as he sat beside her, wondering how exactly he looked so good. Of course, he'd always looked good to her, but she was pretty sure it was a crime to look as good as he did. "Thank you for that."

"Well, I hope that doesn't mean that the night is over," he changed his position so that he was sitting sideways and facing her. "Unless you're tired."

"No. I'm fine. Awake and happy." She shivered slightly. "And a little cold."

"I apologize," he said immediately, grabbing the blanket and spreading it over her lap. Moving closer, he placed it over his own as well, placing his arm around her shoulders as he did so. "Shall we go then and have our wine and be melancholy? Or shall we save that for another night? Let tonight be only sightseeing and silliness?"

"I never thought you would be silly." She snuggled into the crook of his arm, savoring his warmth. "Although I like you silly. Even if silly on you is just an amused smile."

He closed his eyes, drinking in the feel of her. How long had he wondered what it would be like to hold her in his arms as though there was nothing more between them than mutual attraction? But there was, he had to remind himself. Even though she was no longer his charge, she was still the same girl he'd known all those years ago. Looking down at her, noticing the soft swell of her breasts in the low cut blouse she wore, he swallowed hard. Well, perhaps not exactly the same.

"I think wine and melancholy would be best served if we got them out of the way right away. Your place or mine?"

"Mine, I think." She nodded. "We'll save yours for a happy occasion."

He disengaged himself from her, leaning forward to give the driver instructions. When he leaned back, she was staring out at the night and the moment between them was gone.

***  
"So, did you come directly here after leaving Sunnydale?"

He eased the cork from the wine and set it on the table. "Shouldn't we get a little melancholy before we get to the serious questions?" He took the glasses she held out to him and poured them each a glass. "Or are we going to need the drinks before we have them?"

She shrugged and accepted the glass he offered her. "I can start. After Buffy's death, I started working at a local research lab, working on combining science and magic to try and find cures for various things. It was an independent study, an extension of the MIT project I did at college. I enjoyed it and managed to make it into a fairly profitable career."

He took a sip of his wine and rolled it across his tongue in appreciation. Her fairly profitable career had gotten them a very expensive bottle of very good wine. "So I see."

"Oz and I split up, Xander and I gave it another go. Didn't work out. Sometimes you can know someone too well, I think. We started thinking we knew what the other meant and it all fell apart when we found out how wrong we were…or how right in some circumstances."

"I'm sorry."

"Then there was a man from the office, which ended up being an even bigger mistake than say…Xander and Cordelia." She laughed and took a small sip. "So then I concentrated on work, figuring I was a bust when it came to serious relationships."

"And does your work make you happy?"

"Yes. Happy enough? I don't know." She stared into her wine for a moment. "I have friends. And Oz and Xander and I all still talk and do things together occasionally. We don't…we're not actively involved in stuff anymore, but we still know the score. We do what we can."

"I would be surprised were it otherwise."

"Then I was asked to come and attend this conference. I said yes, I got asked a favor by a friend and here we are."

"Here we are." He smiled at her, reaching across the table to touch her hand. "Remind me to thank your friend."

"I will." She smiled. Pulling her hand away, she reached for the bottle and filled up their empty glasses. "Now, you've had some wine. You've listened to my tale of woe and not so woe. Your turn."

"My turn." He said softly. "It started the week Buffy died. I was offered the bookstore by a relative. I'd told them no. I'd informed them that, even though Buffy was no longer officially the Slayer and I was no longer recognized as a Watcher, I would perform my duty as I had been charged. I was her Watcher until her death or mine." He chuckled softly, sadly. "Little did I know…"

"You don't blame yourself…?"

"No. I wouldn't sully her memory by thinking that I had anything to do with her death. She was fighting, as she had always fought. She gave everything she had to save the people that she loved. And she saved us. And only seven of us know what she sacrificed."

"But the seven that know are the seven who it means the most to."

"After the funeral…I didn't see that I had a place there anymore. I mean, I knew that you all looked to me for some sort of guidance, but you were all at points in your lives where an authority figure was no longer needed so heavily. You all needed to be free, especially since the person who held you together was now gone."

"You didn't have to disappear without a trace. I was worried. We all were."

"As I thought you might be. But I had a lot of issues that I needed to deal with…things I hadn't dealt with and that were festering inside me. I had to come to terms with losing a daughter and…and a family. I had to come to terms with the fact that, unless she were to know everything already, there was no way I could share my life with anyone. There was no way I could be a husband to a woman who didn't know about the things that went bump in the night. But I also had no desire to find such a woman." He drained his glass, wondering why he was telling her all of this. Wondering when he'd actually realized what he had spent years doing. "And I had no desire to have a child so soon after I had lost one that meant so very much to me."

Willow bit her lower lip, struggling to control the tears that threatened.

"Oh love, now don't cry." He reached out and wiped a lone tear away. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I'm not sorry. It was just a lot to deal with. And when I was done dealing with it, I realized it had been a good several years and I had no way of getting in touch with any of you."

"Did you try?"

"I got as far as picking up the phone several times." He chuckled. "But then I realized that chapter of my life was over and I needed to keep moving forward."

A hurt look crossed her features then disappeared. "Are you sorry then, that I walked into your book store today?"

He shook his head. "No. This isn't going back, Willow. You're a different girl that the one I knew. I've been realizing that all night long. We didn't meet as Giles and Willow again. We met as something a little bit different."

The corners of her mouth lifted slightly. "Thank you for that, I think." Picking up the bottle of wine, she walked over to the small loveseat that took up the majority of the small living area of the room. "I think that's enough melancholy for tonight, don't you think?"

"More than enough." He watched her walk, noting the soft sway she had now that she'd grown into her body. "Although I don't know that it's enough wine."

"Then come over here."

He followed her over to the seat and sank down next to her. He felt the heat of her body next to his. "Actually, I should be heading home. I've got to open the bookstore at ten and I…" He turned to look at her and found himself at a loss for words. She was leaning back slightly, the pulse in her throat pounding, her eyes focused on him.

"You what?" She asked huskily.

"I can't be late."

"You should go then," she agreed, shrugging. "We can save the wine for another night."

"Do…do you have plans for tomorrow?" He tried to stop himself, knowing he was entering dangerous ground. Willow obviously had very definite plans of what she wanted from their chance meeting and he wasn't sure…He smirked mentally. Bollocks. He was sure he wanted exactly what she did.

"Actually, there's a ball. It's a black tie affair." The word affair hung between them, laced with promise. "I would be honored to show up with you as my escort."

"I think I would be the one who was honored." He stood carefully. "What time shall I meet you?"

"I think six would be fine. We could eat, have some more wine." She stood up as well, leading him to the doorway. "Then go down to the ball."

"I look forward to it." He grabbed his jacket and draped it over his arm. "Until tomorrow evening then?"

Willow stood on tiptoe and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I can't wait."

The door closed behind him and Giles inhaled sharply. He held onto the wall until he was sure he could manage to walk without losing his balance, considering the majority of his blood had headed south. Slumping against the cool door of the elevator, he closed his eyes and pictured her as she'd been on the couch - relaxed, comfortable and imminently sensual. He didn't know that he could wait either.

***  
Willow pulled the covers up to her chin and sighed. The city lights twinkled outside her window, painting the room with a kaleidoscope of colors. Her heart was still pounding, even though he'd gone over an hour ago. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her. Perhaps it was the wine. Or perhaps it was the knowledge that he was just as lonely as she was, just as submerged in his work, just as much Giles as he was when she spent her whole days with him. Just as much Giles, but just as much someone else as well.

Turning on her side, she reached over to the nightstand beside her bed and brought the picture she carried with her everywhere into the soft light from the street lamp.

It was all of them - Angel, Cordelia, Xander, Buffy, Oz, Faith, Giles, Wesley and herself. She couldn't remember who had taken it, perhaps Mrs. Summers. But it didn't matter. It was one moment in time, before the mayor and Faith's betrayal, when they were all friends, all happy, all the way things were supposed to be.

Lifting her finger to the glass, she traced the familiar lines of Giles' face. She'd missed him so much when he'd gone. He'd been more to her than to anyone other than Buffy. He'd taught her and helped her, held her when things got too intense and eased her into magic so that she wouldn't have to deal with the fallout like he'd done.

He'd been a mentor and a friend. He'd been…he'd been Giles. And, at the time, that word had summed it all up for all of them. But now he was something new and different. He was confident yet sad, assured yet shy. He was the same man he'd been only stronger and better.

And she felt the same way she had when he'd held her at Buffy's funeral. She'd hated herself that day because while everyone had said such sweet, well meant words about her best friend, she'd been flushed with heat from his touch. She'd apologized to Buffy's memory a million times, and she believed that Buffy had understood. Buffy always understood, better than anyone.

But tonight, she'd felt that rush and there was not guilt to temper it. She'd tried to seduce him and he'd turned her down. A small frown furrowed her brow until she realized that he hadn't turned her down so much as postponed her seduction.

Setting the picture on the nightstand, Willow smiled and closed her eyes. A postponement could be a lot of things, she thought, but it definitely wasn't a no.

***  
Giles stood outside the hotel watching as Willow placed her hand on the sleeve of the man she was talking to. She was laughing, her head thrown back slightly. Light was filtering in through the skylights and it seemed to set her hair ablaze. His heart clenched in his chest.

He was a fool.

She was a stunning woman, far too young for him, especially after all of these years. Her eyes danced as she leaned in, whispering something to the man in front of her. His eyes lit up and he moved closer, whispering back. She slapped his arm playfully then pulled away.

She had a lifetime ahead of her and he was foolish to think he might have a place in it. What was he thinking? Why on earth would he assume that, after not seeing each other for over five years, she would want to have much of anything to do with him other than reminisce about the gut wrenching horror that filled their lives so long ago?

Because, his brain reminded him, she wanted you last night.

She wanted someone last night, he firmly told himself. Not necessarily him. Perhaps this young man was far better suited to what she wanted than he was. Looking down at the tuxedo he wore, he shook his head. Time to stop letting his imagination run away with him. She was probably feeling sorry for a lonely, old man. He turned to leave, deciding to call her from the safety of his flat where her green eyes couldn't wound him with her hurt.

"Where are you going?" Her voice was questioning. "My room is very much in the opposite direction."

"I thought perhaps you were otherwise engaged."

"That was Percy," she told him softly, wondering if he would ever turn to face her. "I used to tutor him in high school? He helped us during the Ascension attempt. Now will you please come into the hotel? I'd hate to find myself without a date tonight after I told all the other women at the conference that they were going to be jealous of the James Bond I intended to show up with."

"So there'll be another gent along any second?" He felt the earlier dread leave him as he turned to face her. She was even more beautiful close up. Her business suit clung to her curves, making her seem professional yet womanly.

"Well, unfortunately, Sean Connery was busy this week, so I've settled for you." She hooked her arm with his. "Sorry I'm so underdressed. The meeting ran late. Long-winded speaker. Reminded me of Wesley."

"A lot of bluster and absolutely no idea of what he was speaking of?"

Willow giggled. "Bitter much?" She leaned into him, her wink seductive and playful. "Don't worry, Giles. You were everybody's favorite Watcher. Well, except for maybe Cordelia."

He smiled down at her, guiding her into the elevator. The doors closed behind him and he realized they were alone, much sooner than he was sure he wanted to be. "How is…how is Cordelia?"

"Fine. She actually managed to succeed in LA, after a while. Still helps Angel on occasion, I believe. Xander is teaching, if you can believe that. Oz is still playing, although he spends more time as a studio musician now. He was never really into the whole groupie scene, so he enjoys it more, I think."

They reached her floor and she unlocked the door. "Where did you wish to go for dinner?" He asked.

"Actually," she took off her suit jacket and tossed it over the back of a chair. "I was thinking you could order some room service while I showered and changed?"

"That…" He swallowed hard. The top she wore under her jacket was practically see-through, allowing him the faintest glimpse of lingerie. "That would be fine."

"You remember what I like?" She asked as she ducked into the bedroom, tugging the top over her head as she went.

"I…I think so," he breathed. He hurried to the table, trying to distance himself from the bedroom and the sound of running water. As if it weren't bad enough that she was being so deliberately sexual, his imagination was working overtime and his libido was encouraging him to do things he had only fantasized about.

He placed the order in a daze and forced himself to sit at the table, reciting boring Latin translations texts in his head in an effort to keep himself from walking into the bedroom then the bath and staring at her as long as she would let him.

The knock on the door startled him, sending him shooting out of his seat. He hurried to it, taking the trays from the server. Setting them on the table, he called out to her. "Willow? When you're done, the food is ready."

"Wonderful. I'm starving." She came out of the room, bathed in a cloud of sweet smelling mist. Her hair was wet and clinging to her, curling along the edge of the thigh length, terrycloth robe she wore. "Although it's better than dry, tasteless chicken, vending machine food isn't the most filling."

"I can't imagine that it would be." He sat at the table, struggling to control his breathing and his erratic pulse. He lifted both lids, revealing a mixture of dishes. "I thought we'd try a little of everything."

"That sounds wonderful."

Her voice was pure honey. Giles gestured to the wine bottle, careful not to meet her eyes. "Would you like some wine?"

"That would be nice." She tilted her head, watching him avoid her gaze. A slow, lazy smile lit her face. "Giles?"

"Yes, Willow?"

"If I ask you a question, do you promise to answer me truthfully?"

Sensing danger, he sat still in his chair. "This is one of those damned if I do, damned if I don't moments, isn't it?"

"Is that a yes?"

He pursed his lips and inhaled sharply. "It is if you promise to try and call me Rupert instead of Giles."

"All right, Rupert." She moved her chair closer to the table and leaned forward, resting her chin on one hand. He started as he felt her foot slip along his inner thigh. "Am I exciting you?"

"Miss Rosenberg," he said with a smile, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Her foot moved until it rested against the very distinct bulge in his pants. "Are you willing to let me?"

His hand slipped down and rested on the soft skin of her foot, holding it to his prominent erection. "We're going to miss your party."

"We'll have one of our own."

***

Giles eased her foot away from him and stood up. He took the lids to the room service trays and replaced them atop the dishes. He felt her eyes on him, heating him with their intensity. He held out his hand. "Come here," he whispered hoarsely.

She took his hand and let him pull her up to him. She stood there, barely an inch away, her body trembling like a live wire. She touched the lapel of his jacket, smoothing it with her hand. "Here…I…am."

Her eyes were like emeralds. Millions of facets, each filled with some other emotion. Looking down at her, he brushed her cheek, opening his mouth to speak. Her hand pressed against his lips and all conversation was lost. His tongue darted out and tasted the skin of her fingers, just the tip of it dancing along the soft, scented flesh.

Willow's breath caught as his tongue touched her, her whole body igniting. She stepped forward, closing the distance between them. "Rupert?" She asked gently.

"Yes?" The word whispered against her skin.

"Take me to bed, would you?"

Giles groaned and swept her into his arms. Walking quickly to the bedroom, he kicked the door closed behind them then made his way to the bed. He set her down gently, watching in awe as she stretched out like a contented cat to watch him as he undressed. "Should I do this for you, or would you like to help?"

Willow licked her lips and smiled. "I think I'd like to watch the Watcher this time, if you don't mind."

All his mind processed was the words "this time". His blood pounded in his ears, through his veins at the thought of having this beautiful creature in his bed - or hers - more than once. "Whatever the lady wishes." He grabbed the edge of his bow tie and pulled, letting it fall apart and hang loosely around his neck. Unbuttoning his jacket, he eased it from his shoulders and body then draped it over a chair.

Willow gasped in appreciation. The thin, white tuxedo shirt was stretched over his chest, obviously still in shape despite years without training a Slayer. Giles smiled a bit self-consciously then started to unbutton the shirt as well.

"On second thought," Willow got to her knees and knelt at the edge of the bed. She held out her hands, taking his in hers. "Come here."

He moved closer, closing his eyes as her hands touched his shirt. He opened them slowly; wanting to watch her as she undressed him, easing each button from its home then planting a soft, slow kiss against the newly exposed flesh. Each touch of her lips seemed to set his skin on fire, the trail of kisses like a brand against his skin. He trembled; his knees weakening as she sank lower onto her knees, lengthening the kisses, swirling her tongue through the hair on his chest.

His hands hovered beside her until he gave in and buried them in her hair, holding her kisses to him just an instance longer. He could feel her smile as he touched her, undoing another button and easing her way down his stomach.

Willow smoothed the material of his shirt away with her hands, running the tips of her fingers over his hot skin, memorizing her first touch and taste of him. She reached his waistband and smiled. She felt him start to move back and quickly wrapped her hands around him, holding his body to her eager lips. "No going anywhere, Rupert," she admonished.

The soft vibration of her voice sent his blood racing. He grasped her shoulders, desperate to remain on his feet and not collapse in a pile beside the bed. "I'll do my best to remain standing."

"Not for long," Willow promised.

Her hands traced his waist, coming around to settle on the front of his slacks. Slowly undoing the button, she eased the zipper down then reached up to slip the slacks off of him. Giles' hands caught hers. "Wait."

She met his eyes and he marveled at the hunger there. How long had it been since a woman had looked at him with wanting and desire in her eyes? He wondered how he must be looking at her, this realization of so many late night fantasies that he'd chided himself for so many years ago. "Why wait?"

He moved away from her touch and sat in the chair opposite her. Watching her as he untied his shoes, removed them and his socks, he couldn't look away from her eyes. "Do you still have that book for your friend?"

Her smile, which had been appreciative, turned sensual and promising. "Yes," she purred.

He stood and walked back to her, holding the top of his pants to keep them precisely where she'd left them. She took the material from his hands and eased it down to the floor, staring at his silk boxers and the erection they did little to hide. He could hear her breathing as it grew labored, her eyes caressing the emerald silk. Getting to his knees so that he could look at her, he smiled as well.

Willow watched him, trying to take her mind off the heat between her legs and the urge to pin him to the floor and slide him inside her. His green eyes were alight with affection, desire and lust, much as her own must be. Giles smiled as he got to his knees in front of her, something sexual and predatory. He reached out, his thumb brushing her parted lips. "I have it memorized."

"Oh," she moaned, sucking his thumb into her mouth and tasting it.

Giles surged upwards, pushing her back onto the bed, covering her body with his own. The robe and his boxers still between them, he tugged his thumb from her mouth and pressed his lips to hers, needing to taste her before he went mad.

Willow's lips parted for him, allowing his tongue access to the dark, warm hollow of her mouth. Their tongues tangled, both of them struggling to dominate and submit. Giles raised his hands to the side of her head and held her, pulling back from the kiss, struggling for breath. "Do you…have any idea how long I've wanted to kiss you?"

"Rupert?" She was panting, unable to find enough air this close to him. "I don't care, as long as you do it again." She reached between them, forcing their bodies apart so that her hands could untie the belt that held the robe clinging to her. He arched away from her, giving her the room to move the belt and the material out of the way.

He waited until she stopped moving and looked back up at him, her head still cradled between his hands. He could feel the heat rising off her skin, so close to his own, and felt his body straining for her. Instead, he lowered his head slowly, deliberately until it was directly above hers. "Your wish is my command." He promised, this time letting his lips travel along the length of her throat.

Willow moaned again, tilting her head as far as he would let her, giving in to the sensations he was stirring inside her. Her hands moved over his sides, tracing faint lines along his back, smoothing skin and learning him by touch. He moved down her body, kissing her collarbone before making his way slowly to the valley between her breasts.

His hands moved with him, caressing her shoulders then moving beneath her, arching her up to his lips. Her breasts, creamy and full, rose to meet him; the rosy nipples peaked with anticipation. He smiled up at her, reveling in her complete abandon as she closed her eyes and offered herself to him before lowering his head and enveloping one of her nipples in his mouth.

"Oh," she whimpered as his teeth scraped the sensitive flesh before he suckled it. Her nails dug lightly into the skin of his back, leaving tracks of desire in his pale flesh. Her hips ground against his, feeling the hardness of him through the think silk of his boxers. "R…Ru…Rupert," she panted harshly.

He refused to answer, instead turning his attention to the other hard tip. Her skin tasted of vanilla and honeysuckle, so sweet and natural and essentially Willow, a heady combination that lulled him into a state of pure bliss. His tongue and teeth devoured her, delighting in her as he left her breast and let his tongue trail down her stomach to the soft mound of dark red curls.

Willow was beyond words, beyond thought. Nothing she had ever experienced or read about had prepared her for the complete mindlessness that Giles' hands, tongue and body had driven her to. She ground against him, unaware of her own actions, simply acting on pure base instinct and desire. He blew a soft draft of air through the tangle of hair and she felt her body tighten as the first rush flooded through her.

Grinning with satisfaction and pride, Giles managed to get to his feet and ease his boxers off of him. Willow was lying on the bed, her parted legs bent over the side, as she swallowed hard, desperate to breathe properly. She sensed his eyes on her and opened her own, staring up at the body she'd wondered at for so many years.

His skin was pale from too many hours indoors, but he was as fit and firm as he had been the last time she'd seen him. He'd kept himself in shape somehow and the scars he'd acquired before and during Buffy had faded until they were barely noticeable. She let her eyes wander down to his erection, needing to reassure herself, now that thoughts of her teenage years had entered her mind.

"Goddess," she breathed. "If I had known…I would have seduced you years ago." She sat up, her whole body still weak with the aftereffects of her orgasm. Reaching out, her fingers brushed the hard length of it. Giles closed his eyes and braced himself, feeling his body react to her.

Willow touched the tip of it, bathing her finger in the moisture there. Raising her finger to her mouth, she licked the taste of him from it. Giles lost his battle for control and groaned, pulling her to her feet and crushing her to him. His arms wrapped around her tightly and the kiss was hard and demanding. Willow stood on tiptoe, matching him passion for passion.

Moving forward, he bent one knee and guided her back onto the bed. Her hands were roaming all over his back and buttocks, urging him closer. Laying her back against the covers, he removed one arm from around her and eased it down between them, guiding her legs apart.

Willow parted her thighs eagerly at his touch, sighing happily against his chest as he slipped easily between her legs. She could feel the tip of him as he stopped, needing to see her face. "Willow…"

She shook her head. "Seize the moment," she whispered, spreading her legs even further. He nodded, sliding easily inside her, letting her body bathe him with her arousal.

Her legs wrapped around his thighs the moment he entered her, limiting his movement and tightening her passage around him. The tight grip of her muscles massaged his aching cock, enticing him ever closer to orgasm. He grabbed her hips and pulled her away from him before surging forward, embedding his cock even deeper than before. She cried out sharply, all the while begging for him to continue.

He repeated the gesture mindlessly; glad his body knew all the proper responses as he'd lost all sense when he'd felt her wrap herself around him. He raised himself onto his knees, her hold on him bringing her with him, sitting up on his thighs as he slid inside her again and again. She whispered his name, breathing against his earlobe and sending shivers along his spine. Her voice was nothing more than a seductive promise as she licked and kissed the flesh of his neck.

His breathing changed as he felt her body grasp at him, her climax growing closer. She growled into the hollow beneath his ear, begging him to press harder, move faster, thrust deeper. Her body began to shudder in his grasp, her skin growing slippery with sweat and need. He swallowed hard, rolling her back onto the bed so that he could bury himself deep within her, his own body going under as her muscles tightened, wringing his climax from him.

They collapsed together, side by side as he fell forward. They lay there, joined by entangled limbs and shared passions. Her green eyes came open slowly and she met his. There were no dark shadows in her eyes, no regret. "That was amazing," she said softly.

His reply was just as soft. "That it was."

***  
When he awoke, hours later, the room was pitch dark and he could tell he was alone. Sorrow surged through him and he struggled to tamp it down. Sitting up, he glanced around. Willow was standing beside the window, staring out at the night.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was thinking about Buffy," she admitted. "She was the only one I ever told that I had a crush on you in high school. I wonder what she'd think of us now."

"I imagine she'd be rather…what was the term? Wigged?"

Willow laughed. "That she would. Although, for someone who dated a man over 220 years her senior, she really never had any room to talk." She came back to the bed and sat beside him. He pulled her close to him, letting her lie back against his chest. "I miss her sometimes. I missed you."

"I missed you as well." He kissed the top of her head. "You must think I'm quite the coward for running away as I did."

"Not running away, Giles. Moving on. We all had to do it. Buffy would have wanted it that way." She tilted her head so that she could look up at him. "So, should we put your tux to use and actually go to the party or would you rather stay here in my den of sin?"

"Well, I've always been a huge fan of a good den of sin."

Willow pulled out of his embrace and moved to his feet. She faced him, straddling his ankles. "Really?"

He nodded. "Oh yes, didn't you know that about me?"

She shook her head. "No. But then, there are a lot of things I don't know about you."

"Such as?"

"Do you like blow jobs?"

He opened his mouth to answer just as she opened hers to find out. His snapped closed as his body told her everything she wanted to know.

***  
The next morning came far too fast as a strong shaft of light pierced through the room, directly to Giles' eyes, closed tightly in protest. An alarm went off and he reached over to shut it off quickly. Fumbling for his glasses, he sat up. Looking around the room, he felt a rush as what had happened last night and deep into the early morning penetrated his sleep deprived brain.

"Willow?"

She was nowhere to be found. Glancing at the clock, he realized it was 8am. He hadn't slept this late in years. He pushed the covers off and headed for the bathroom. Turning on the light, his eyes were drawn to the piece of paper taped to the mirror.

"Giles,  
Sorry that I wasn't here when you awoke. One of the bad things about being in town for business, I suppose. Not that I haven't found a lot of pleasure here too. I hope 8 is early enough. I wasn't sure if you have to open the bookstore.

I'll stop by about 7 if that's all right. If not, just call the room and leave a message. I won't be upset. Well, I will, but I won't let you know. Except that I just did. Goodness, I ramble even in my notes, don't I?

Willow."

He chuckled to himself, tugging the note off the mirror. He set it down on the counter, noticing the smaller note scribbled on the back of it.

"Hope you read this. Last night was the most amazing night…What other books do you have memorized?"

This time he laughed aloud. That evening could not come soon enough.

***  
It was after 9. He should leave the bookstore, go home and drown his sorrows. She wasn't coming. He'd realized that by 8, but had refused to let himself believe it or to leave. Walking up the stairs to the loft that housed all the spell books, he rested his head against the window and listened the rain that so suited his mood drumming against it.

It had been a downpour all day. He'd unlocked the shop that morning, and stepped inside just in time to avoid the deluge that began. Only the constant thrum of rain had kept him company, as no one in their right mind had ventured out unless they'd had to. "Give it up, Rupert. Go home. You got more than you ever bargained for in just two days. Live off it, old man."

He walked slowly down the steps, only becoming aware of the pounding on the door as he reached the bottom floor. Rushing over, he threw it open.

"You're still here," she breathed happily.

"Good lord, what happened?"

Willow brushed her hair out of her face. "You won't believe it." She looked down at her dress, soaked through and clinging to her body. "I don't suppose you live nearby? I'm wet, I'm freezing and I would probably kill for a hot shower."

"I live just up the street. And I'll offer you the use of my shower without any bloodshed necessary."

"Even better."

"Let me lock up." He started to invite her in then looked her over once more.

Willow giggled. "I'm already drenched, Rupert. A few more minutes in the rain won't kill me. I don't want to drag this sponge of a body and outfit into your store and ruin your collection. Just hurry?"

He nodded and disappeared inside, turning off lights and securing things. Stepping outside, he opened his umbrella and moved out into the downpour. He extended it over Willow's head. She shook her head and moved away.

"That's sort of like closing the barn door after all the cows have gone. I don't think I can be wetter…well," she blushed. "You know what I mean."

"I look like a right royal prick carrying an umbrella, walking next to a drowned rat of a girl."

Her eyes widened in challenge. "Well, there's nothing I can do about that, is there?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you know how long it takes tweed to dry?"

She shook her head, sending a spray of water in the opposite direction of the rain. "Don't care."

"Very well," he sighed, closing the umbrella and letting the rain pour down on him. "I'm not going to be thought of as anything less than a gentleman. I guess I suffer alongside my lover."

Giles wanted to kick himself for saying anything aloud. Good heavens, was he trying to impress someone? Or was he trying the word on for size, hoping that she would let the comment go and not bring issue? What if this wasn't something she wanted to acknowledge in the light - or dark - of day? What if, when her week was over, she wanted to pretend it never happened? Lover, to him at least, implied some sense of permanence.

A surge of heat shot through Willow at his words. His lover. She was Giles' lover. Reaching over, she slipped her hand in his. "I like being your lover," she whispered, unsure if she wanted him to hear her or if he had even realized what he'd said.

He smiled to himself; her words locked safely in his memory. They were lovers. He looked down at her, soaking wet, dripping, cold and amazingly beautiful. He tugged her arm, pulling her under an awning of the building they were walking past. She tilted her head as she looked at him, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"What is it, Rupert?"

"Nothing." He bent his head, brushing a light kiss across her lips. "I just realized I hadn't greeted you properly."

"Still haven't."

"Any more properly will have to wait until we get to my flat and I don't have an audience." He tightened his grip on her hand and started walking once more, heading toward the door of the next building. "Which won't be long now."

The doorman opened the door for them. "Evening, Mr. Giles."

"Good evening, Matthias." He smiled at the man, urging Willow through the doors. "Busy night?"

"No sir. I've just spent the evening in the office, reading that book you loaned me. Good stuff."

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Keep the copy."

"You sure?"

Giles nodded. "I insist. You can give it to your daughter once you're done with it."

"No sir. I'm reading it to her." His voice held all the bluster of a man proud of his accomplishment. "You've got quite a man here in Mr. Giles, ma'am. He's taken time out of his busy schedule to teach me to read and write."

Giles ducked his head, trying to avoid both the praise and Willow's eyes. "Congratulations to you," Willow said earnestly. "It's a new world when you can read isn't it?"

"Mr. Giles gave that world to me."

Willow took Giles' hand even tighter in her own. "He has a way of showing people new worlds." Her eyes shone with pride matching the other man's. "Have a good night. Enjoy your book." They made their way to the elevator, Giles studiously looking elsewhere. "What book?"

"To Kill A Mockingbird."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Willow pressed herself against him. "It's almost not fair, you know."

"What's that?"

"Making me want you even more." She shook her head. "I wouldn't have thought it possible, but you've managed it." She grabbed his other hand and wrapped it around her as well.

"You want me, do you?"

She nodded, not looking at him at all. "Take me inside and I'll show you how much." A shiver ran through her as a blast of cool air accompanied the opening of the elevator doors. "After I shower."

"Pity." He started walking, leading her to his flat.

"What's a pity?"

"I'd rather hoped you'd show me during the shower."

"Is that in the book too?" She pressed against his back as he slipped his key into the lock. The heat of his body pierced his shirt and jacket, hardening her nipples. "Maybe I'll have to buy myself a copy."

Giles leaned against the door, struggling to breathe in the wake of the feel of her. "I'll share mine." He pulled back and swung the door open. Turning back to her, he ushered her inside and slid her coat from her shoulders. "Shall I show you to your bath, madame?"

Willow giggled softly, following him eagerly. He led her through the darkened apartment, weaving around furniture, boxes of books and piles of papers and artifacts. Entering his bedroom, he flicked a switch on the wall, setting the electric fire ablaze.

"For later," he promised, leading her back down the small hallway and opening yet another door. He hit another switch, flooding the room with light.

"Wow." Willow gazed in awe at the room. It was huge, larger than the bedroom of her hotel room. The claw foot tub was along one wall, the sink had an ornate mirror above it, tinted silver from age. But what caught her eye was the spacious shower that filled an entire corner. "A bath and a shower?"

"During the 20's, this was one of the more decadent hotels. When it was refurbished as apartments, they kept a few of the…more opulent treats." He walked over to the shower and opened the gilt-framed door. Inside, it was tiled in actual tiles, golden hued and imprinted with delicate filigree. On one side, directly opposite the spray, there was a small stool, covered in some sort of soft fabric. "The stool was so that whomever was staying in the hotel could sit as someone washed their feet or…what have you."

"It's amazing. And it suits you so well."

"It's not all that suits me."

Willow looked away from the shower at his tone, closing her eyes briefly and letting his voice wash over her. "Really?"

He closed the door to the bathroom and dimmed the lights. Moving past her, he reached into the shower and turned the knob, letting the water begin to heat. Circling around her, he finally stopped when he was facing her. "Why were you late?"

"You remember how I told you the one speaker reminded me of Wesley?"

Giles raised his hands to the top button of her blouse as his eyes roamed over the soaked, white material, now see-through with the damp. "Yes."

"This man put even Wesley to shame. He was more overblown and winded than the Mayor or any other bad guy who insisted on expounding on his reasons for evil and world domination." She tilted her head back so that his fingers could move over her skin, undoing the buttons slowly.

"Ran late, did it?"

"And then, I found out that the movies weren't lying." She gasped as he stopped unbuttoning and smoothed the material over her breasts.

"You're not wearing a bra?"

"Couldn't find it this morning in the dark." She moaned, thrusting her chest into his hands.

"Ah. So, the movies…?"

"It's impossible to find a cab when it's raining." She shuddered as his thumbs brushed the sensitive peaks just before he rolled them gently between thumb and forefinger. "So the rain let up just a bit and I thought I'd dash across the park."

"It's deceptively large," he noted, moving back to unbuttoning the silky material. She nodded numbly, her thoughts a jumble.

"So I was far later than I wanted to be. I was afraid…" She stopped as Giles sank to his knees, his fingers moving to unfasten her skirt. "…I was afraid that you'd have gone."

"I was afraid you weren't coming." He eased the thin skirt over her hips, gasping as the rest of her came into view. She was wearing sheer panties, a white garter belt and shimmery silk stockings. "And now I'm rather afraid I'm going to far too soon."

Willow laughed, reaching behind her to unhook the garter belt. His hands caught hers and he shook his head.

"No." He carefully unhooked one stocking and guided it down her shapely leg. Repeating the gesture with the other leg, he set both on the edge of the sink so nothing would happen to them. He placed his hands on her hips, turning her slowly so that he could unhook the belt and ease it away from her smooth skin. Standing again, he hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties and pushed them to the floor, helping her to step out of them. He led her to the shower and held her hand as she stepped up and inside. She turned back, staring at him as he moved back and quickly divested himself of every inch of clothing.

"It's so warm," she stepped back as he joined her, letting the hot spray wash over her body, cold from the rain but hot from his burning gaze. "Come on in, the water's fine."

***

He stepped under the stinging spray, wrapping his arms around her waist and meeting her lips with his own. His tongue dove into her mouth, all of his worry and fear when she'd been late mixed into the hard press of his body against hers. His lips were hard and firm at first, finally relaxing into the kiss when she seemed to melt into his arms.

Carefully maneuvering, Willow guided him toward the stool and broke away from him. "Sit. Relax. Let me wash your feet or…what have you."

Giles sank down, never more glad he'd spent his minor inheritance to acquire this place. Willow found the soap and lathered her hands. Bracing his feet against the cool tile, he turned the stool so that his back was facing her. "Did I mention it was mobile?"

Her hands rested on his shoulders for a moment before beginning to slowly massage the lather into his skin. He let his head loll forward as her hands rubbed the back of his neck, his shoulders, his back and his upper arms.

"Oh, Willow. That feels wonderful."

She brushed a kiss on his earlobe before sinking to her knees and moving her attentions to his lower back and his hips. The shower spray hit his back, massaging his neck in a different way than her fingers had, sending a cascade of soap down onto her busy hands. His whole back covered in suds, she moved out of the way and watched as the water washed her handiwork down the drain.

Giles turned the stool and smiled at her. "Shall we give the front equal time? Just to be fair?"

Willow took one of his legs in her hands, pulling his foot into her lap. Smoothing the soap over the rough yet silky hair that covered it, she rubbed the firm muscles beneath his skin. She worked her way up to his knee before switching legs. She repeated the massage; her eyes closed as the shower rained down on her.

Giles moved his legs apart, and Willow moved between them. Leaning forward, she kissed his stomach, her tongue tracing the rivulets of water that ran down his skin. He smoothed her hair back with his hands, tilting her head back. He gazed into her eyes, caught by the burning desire there.

Willow stood slowly and carefully. Grabbing the soap, she lathered her hands once again then set it aside. Her soapy fingers pressed his knees back together then she straddled them. He watched her, wondering what she was planning when she reached down and took his erection in her slippery grasp.

Her hands moved slowly, covering the velvety skin with suds, before speeding up. She smiled as she felt the blood rushing through him, surging towards her and the warm movement of her hands.

Giles leaned back against the cool tile, breathing hard and fast. His body tightened and he quickly grabbed her hands, stilling them. "Come with me?" he whispered.

Willow moved forward, positioning herself over his throbbing cock. Slowly lowering herself, she whimpered softly as he entered her, penetrating her easily. He grabbed her hips and pushed her away from him before pulling her back so closely that her breasts brushed his wet chest. The feel of her overwhelmed him and he struggled for control. Moving his hands faster, he increased the speed of their thrusts, pulling her close each time after pushing her away until just the tip of him was inside her.

Willow clutched his shoulders with hands still slippery from the soap. She sank her short nails into his upper arms, crying out when he braced his feet against the floor, arched off the stool and spent himself inside her. She ground down against him, riding the very edge of her orgasm, unable to send herself sprawling. Giles let his hand slip off her hip, down to the slippery nub of her clitoris. He touched it lightly, gentle fingers rubbing in soft circular motions.

With his first touch, Willow's mind and body shattered and she dropped her head onto his shoulder as her body shook with the intensity of her climax.

Cradling her to him, Giles kissed the top of her head. "Are you all right, love?"

She mumbled a soft yes against his shoulder, her tears of pleasure washed away with the shower.

"Can you stand?"

She slipped away from him, standing in front of him on trembling legs. He got off the stool and let her sit down. Reaching for the bottle of shampoo, he emptied a small amount into his palm before tilting her head forward and beginning to massage it through her hair. His fingers worked quickly, his knowledge of massage, obvious as he targeted all of her stress points, easing the tension from them. Willow groaned her pleasure. "I think this is the most erotic thing ever," she mused.

He rinsed his hands and took her hands. "Stand up again?"

She did as he asked, letting him guide her under the spray yet again. He wove his fingers through her hair, guiding the water through the foam, washing it from her. When she was clean and soap free, he reached around her and turned the water off. He opened the door and got out of the shower, toweling himself off as Willow watched with hungry eyes.

When he was dry, he held the towel out for her to step into. She did, letting him wrap her up in his embrace. He ran the towel lightly over her skin, setting the nerve endings dancing underneath her skin. His touch was feather light and sensual, drying and arousing her all at the same time. "Rupert?"

He dropped the towel. "Yes, love?"

"I'm sorry I was late."

"No apologies necessary."

"I just keep thinking we could have had two more hours of this."

He chuckled deep in his throat before sweeping her up in his arms. "We'll have to get to making up for lost time then, won't we?"

***  
The fire was crackling as Giles lay her down on the soft carpet. He stretched out beside her, looking down at her as the golden light played across her pale skin. "You have meetings tomorrow, I suppose?"

"Actually, I do. A breakfast one at 8. But I'm free at 11. But you have a store to run."

"You're free the whole rest of the day?" She nodded, her eyes running watching as the shadows of firelight danced over his skin. He leaned down and kissed the hollow of her neck. "We could lunch in the park. I could scrounge up a blanket and a basket. I could manage a picnic."

"Can you get away from the store?"

"It's an out of the way bookshop, specializing in mystical tomes and spell books. I've a very distinct clientele, most of whom shop later in the evening. I think I can sneak away for a few hours."

"I could help you out in the store."

"No, I think I want you all to myself. Besides, with the chance of a customer walking in, I wouldn't be able to ravage you."

"And you think you can in the park?"

"I'm inventive."

Willow raised her eyebrows in appreciation. "Shall I meet you at the store then?"

"Mmm," he murmured, running his tongue along the shell of her ear. "That would be best, I suppose." He smiled as she shivered. "Although I think that we'd best concentrate on the rest of this evening before we move on to tomorrow. Tonight is a long way from over."

Willow turned on her side so that she was facing him. Reaching down, she took his growing erection in her hand and began stroking it. "A long way?"

His voice was a low, sensual rumble as his body began to respond to her touch. "If I had my way, tonight would never end." He closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her hand as it moved along the growing length of him. Her hand stopped moving for a long moment. He opened his eyes slowly. "What's the matter?"

"It can't though, can it?"

He shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Willow, we both know that this is a…a moment out of time. You have a life elsewhere, and I have mine here. It doesn't make this any less important or wonderful. If anything, it makes it worth that much more." He leaned into her, kissing her lightly. "No thoughts of tomorrow. Let me love you tonight."

She inhaled deeply, imprinting the scent of him in her memory. "I like the sound of that."

"Imagine the feel of it then." He moved forward again, pressing her back into the carpet. "I'm going to make love to you by firelight, I'm going to make you tremble for wanting and I'm going to make you lose your mind with pleasure."

Willow licked her lips in anticipation. Her green eyes met his as he moved his knee to part her thighs. "That's a tall order, Mr. Giles."

"Don't worry, Miss Rosenberg. I'm man enough to fill it." His smile was filled with promise and seduction as he pulled away from her. She let out a soft sound of protest, which rapidly changed into a moan of pleasure as he moved between her legs and placed a soft kiss on the mound of curls between her thighs. Settling between her legs, he gave her one last smile before bending his head and parting the delicate flesh with his tongue.

Willow cried out softly as he blew a warm breath, heating the already excited flesh even more. Parting the velvety lips, he trailed his tongue along the length of her, tasting her excitement as it built. Moving his hands beneath her, he lifted her slightly. Using his thumbs, he parted the slick, hot skin and took the nub of her clitoris gently between his teeth.

Bucking up off the floor, Willow's entire body shook in his light grasp. Giles pulled back, watching her as her muscles slowly relaxed and she eased back down to the carpet. When her breathing had finally returned to normal, he darted his tongue out, brushing the sensitive flesh once more. Her hands reached down, grabbing his head and pulling it towards her, begging him without words.

He wrapped his lips around the hard button of flesh and suckled it as he parted the lips of her vagina. Slipping one finger inside her, he massaged the walls of her passage, feeling the heat and moisture as it wrapped around him. Inserting another, he stretched her, pumping slowly, matching the easy rolling of her hips as she ground down against him.

Willow's soft purrs of contentment grew louder as his pace increased, his fingers thrusting faster and harder as his tongue and teeth bathed her clit. She shivered against him, her muscles tightening around his hand, the warm rush of her orgasm coating him. She whimpered quietly, her entire body corded tightly.

He pulled back, carefully removing his fingers from inside her. He moved forward, pressing the tip of his cock against her opening. She looked up at him, unseeing, and thrust her hips forward, inviting him inside her. He braced himself and sank inside her welcoming heat.

Willow braced her feet against the deep carpet, meeting him thrust for thrust, her excitement translating into wild abandon. She pushed hard against him, needing him deeper as another orgasm rocked her, sheathing his cock in her incredible need.

Giles growled, burying his head in the hollow of her shoulder, as he impaled her with every thrust. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her body even closer, enveloping her. He licked the tender hollow beneath her earlobe, sending her over the edge once more, joining her this time, his hot rush filling her as completely as he had.

Her soft sniffle caused him to pull back, concern sharp in his eyes. "Willow?"

"I've never felt more whole, Rupert." She couldn't seem to stop the tears that spilled over and down her cheeks. "More loved."

He managed a weak smile. "You've never been more loved."

***  
Willow woke up as the alarm rang. She reached over to turn it off, encountering resistance as she struggled to move. Opening her eyes, she smiled as Giles tightened his hold on her. "No."

"I have to go. I have to get back to the hotel and change and get to my meeting. I'm sorry."

He frowned. "I don't suppose we have time for…"

"No. And I refuse to sacrifice quality for quickness." She kissed the tip of his nose and managed to extract herself from his grasp. "I've got to run." She backed away from the bed, gathering clothes as she moved toward the bathroom. "I am sorry."

He sat up, running a hand through the hair on his chest. Willow's eyes followed its movement, her tongue darting out to wet her suddenly dry lips. "It's all right, love." He stretched then, his muscles moving against his skin.

Willow groaned and dropped her clothes, launching herself back onto the bed. She landed neatly in his arms and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "You're making this awfully hard, Giles."

"I could say very much the same, Willow." He thrust his hips forward, pressing his erection against her.

"You're evil." She kissed him again, running her tongue over his lips. "And I'm running late. I have to go." She scrambled off the bed and, sacrificing the bathroom, started pulling on her clothes. Giles watched until she had her underthings on then pushed the covers off the bed and climbed out. Willow froze in mid-movement, her shirt hanging in her hands as he walked past her, his naked body catching the light of the early morning sun. She closed her eyes tight, trying not to peek as he brushed past, his hand casually sweeping across the curve of her buttocks. A rush of heat centered in her stomach and slowly started southward. "Giles…"

He turned toward her, "What is it, love?"

She whimpered softly. "Rupert…" she turned toward him, her eyes running over his body. "I have a three hour meeting to go to."

"I know. And you best get going, or you're going to be rather late."

She walked up to him, pressing her body to his. His erection brushed her stomach, trapped between them as she raised onto her toes. His cock moved lower, rubbing the thin material of her panties. He growled low in his throat, picking her up and running his shaft between her thighs. "I'm not going to be able to sit still," she moaned. "I'm going to be writhing on the edge of my seat, thinking about you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is Percy going to be at this meeting? Or the co-worker you had an affair with?"

She nodded mindlessly, moving her hips so that he was rubbing the aching flesh of her clit. "Yes. Both, I think."

Giles smiled and set her down away from him. "Good." He turned away and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Willow struggled for breath; unable to believe he was leaving her in such a state.

"Rupert!"

"You're going to be late, Willow," he stated calmly from behind the door. "You'd really best run."

"I'm going to get you for this," she promised darkly, dressing on her way to the door. "You're going to regret this," she said loudly.

Giles chuckled to himself, moving toward the shower and the means of relief for his raging erection. "I'm looking forward to it."

***  
Willow sat on the edge of her seat, fighting the temptation to rub against the lip of it and give herself some relief. She'd been so late after not being able to get a cab yet again that she'd had to stay in the clothes she'd worn the day before and make do with a quick brush through her hair.

Which meant no time to relieve herself from Giles' torture. She glanced over at Percy and Michael, the man she'd had a relationship with, and sighed. She never should have given him a reason to be jealous. Even if he was just taking advantage of the situation, rather than feeling the emotion for real.

Glancing down at her nonexistent notes, she thought about the afternoon ahead and tried desperately not to think of the one following it. She was going to have to go back to Sunnydale. There was no way she could stay here. She was going to have to go home, just as she had planned a week ago when she'd come here. Nothing, not even the promise of Giles, could change her mind or her life.

"Willow?"

She looked up, "Yes?"

Percy was looking at her strangely. "Are you all right? You seem a little anxious."

She laughed softly. "You have no idea."

"You're not thinking this is a bad idea, are you? You're behind the project?"

"Oh, of course. No, it's a personal matter."

He frowned. "Does that mean you won't be joining the rest of us for lunch? We'd hoped to get some of the details ironed out today."

"I thought we were all being encouraged to explore the city this afternoon?" She tried to ignore the sense of dread that was beginning to fill her. "I…I could cancel my plans. It's not an issue."

Marilyn, their supervisor, leaned into the conversation. "That won't be necessary, Willow. We'll have the conference room on the plane to go over the specs. Enjoy the city while you can. Oh, and I was going to give these to you yesterday, but it slipped my mind."

Willow took the tickets from her hand. "What are these?"

"They were provided by our hosts," Marilyn whispered. "And it would be bad form not to attend. You can bring your James Bond we never saw the other night." Willow blushed to the roots of her hair and Marilyn couldn't help but chuckle. "If you can stay out of his bed long enough?"

"Marilyn!"

"Come now, Willow." She shook her head slowly. "You're dealing with a fellow Wiccan. My sweet girl, you don't think I can tell you've been incredibly satisfied?" She noted Willow's squirming. "And left incredibly horny?"

Willow blushed even more. "Oh Goddess."

"It's all right. Go to lunch with your man, just do try and be at the museum before the event is over?" She turned her attention back to the speaker, who was just winding down. "And before you go and meet him, you might want to shower and change. You look very much like a drowned rat."

***

Giles leaned back in his chair, a knowing smile on his face. The bookstore had been quiet all morning, giving him plenty of time to gloat to himself over Willow's distressed state when she'd left him. Wondering briefly if she'd had an opportunity to take care of the…problem before her meeting, he chuckled out loud.

"What's so funny?"

He opened one eye and smiled at her as she stepped behind the counter. "I was wondering how your morning went."

Grinning wickedly, Willow moved closer. "Well, I couldn't get a cab, I was late, I looked wretched and I wanted to kill you. All in all? I'd say it was the most frustrating day ever."

His smile disappeared. "Oh, Willow. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Yes you did." She shrugged. "And that's fine. As long as you realize one thing."

"What's that?"

She sank down onto her knees and reached for the buckle of his belt. "Turnabout is fair play."

He was about to say something when the bell over the door tinkled. Standing, he approached the counter. Willow moved slightly, carefully undoing his belt and fly without making a sound. Giles caught his breath then swallowed hard. "Good afternoon."

Pushing the waistband of his boxers down, Willow took his erection in her hand and pressed her lips to the tip. Opening her mouth slowly, she exhaled, covering him with her warm breath.

"Good afternoon. Are you Mr. Giles?"

"I…Indeed." Giles grabbed the edge of the counter as Willow moved her head and ran her tongue along the length of his cock. Smiling, Willow kissed the tip and opened her mouth, taking him inside her. "How…" he cleared his throat, trying to dispel the high pitched ring in his voice. "How can I help you?"

Her mouth was hot and wet as it covered him, taking him in until her lips kissed the skin at the base. She pulled back, her teeth sheathed with her lips, the hard pressure sending shock waves through his system.

The customer smiled. "I was looking for a few books. I was told you were the person to see for such things…arcane texts and the like."

"It's my specialty," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. His hands tightened their grip on the counter as Willow began moving her head, sucking at him with every thrust, every movement. Her tongue caressed him, her lips stroked him. He was shivering with sensation, hoping more than ever that he would have the fortitude to remain standing and not collapse in front of the customer.

"I'm looking for some pagan texts, some insights on rituals, that sort of thing. Could you show me where I could find those?"

"Uh…no. I'm afraid showing you is quite out of the question." He started to reach down and push Willow's hungry mouth away, but almost lost his balance as he did so. Straightening up, he cleared his throat. "I've a rather bad back, acting up after the rain, and I can't move all that well. The books…the sort of books you're looking for would be found right over there." He managed to point, leaning on the counter as he did so. Willow pulled back, keeping just the tip of him in her mouth and sucked hard.

Giles sank his teeth into his lower lip to keep from crying out. He thrust forward; needing release and knowing he was just seconds away. He was having trouble breathing and even more concentrating on the woman leafing through the books along the wall. He looked down at Willow as she licked the tip once more. Sitting back, she leaned against the counter and smiled up at him.

He gazed at her, his eyes curious. She was relaxed, and seemed quite content to simply stare at his raging erection. He hissed her name softly.

"What?" She mouthed.

"Love…"

"I told you," she whispered. "Turn about is fair play. Let's see how much you like walking around on the perpetual edge of an orgasm for a few hours."

"Petulance doesn't become you."

"I'm sorry?" The woman looked up from the books she was browsing through.

"Ah, nothing. Just…just singing along with the radio."

"Radio? I don't hear one."

Giles looked hunted. "Er, it's behind the counter. Very hard to hear out in the shop." He moved his hand from the counter to ease his boxers back into place. He refused to look at Willow, knowing that he most likely deserved the punishment she was meting out. And, if the truth be known, there were worse punishments.

Willow watched, completely amused, as he zipped his slacks back up, the prominent bulge still very much visible through the thin material. She reached up and stroked her fingers over it, smiling as he bucked forward into her hand. "Willow…" he groaned.

"Pardon?"

"Willow's bark," he croaked. "It's quite popular in some paganistic cultures. Especially for the morning after. Were you looking for something in particular?"

She mentioned a ritual and Giles sighed in relief. "Ah yes, I have that particular book right here." He picked it up off the shelf behind the counter. "Would you like a copy?"

"I think so." She looked it over. "It's in excellent condition."

"I try to keep all my books in good quality." He smiled a weak smile, wishing desperately for her to leave the store. Willow's hand was hot against his slacks, burning him through the cloth as she trailed her fingertips in soft circles, tracing the outline of his erection. "Is…is that all?"

"I think so. For today at least."

"Wonderful." He rang up the book, bagged it and took her money. Waiting until she'd left the store, the bell chiming behind her, Giles sank to his knees next to Willow. "You are…"

"Hungry. Lunch?" She stood up, ignoring his obvious plight. "I'm starving. Did you get a picnic?"

He leaned against the counter, groaning softly. "Would it help me at all to apologize here?"

She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. "It might."

"I do, I apologize profusely. I prostrate myself at your feet and beg for your forgiveness and your mercy." He tugged her hand and pulled her down into his lap. "Let me make it up to you?" He nuzzled her neck, his lips brushing her earlobe. "Right the wrong, as it were?"

"Mmm. I really am hungry. I haven't eaten since last night." She pulled back slightly and touched his lips with her finger. "I'll tell you what, we'll go out to the park and have our picnic, we'll get each other all worked up then go back to your place and you can change for the museum event I have to go to tonight."

He groaned at the last statement. "That wasn't what I had in mind to do, exactly."

"The museum event is at 7. I have to be there." She ran a finger over his chest, "It's only a little after eleven. We've got several hours. In case you still want to do what you had in mind."

Giles caught her hand and brought it to her lips. "I suppose it's quite selfish of me to think I could have you to myself every night this week."

"Well, one out of four isn't bad," she noted. She got up, leaving the warmth of his embrace and held out a hand to him. He stood and dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head. She watched him as he walked into the back room. "You know, I never mentioned this in college, but I think it should be said."

"What's that?"

She waited until he turned around and put on a show of surveying his outfit. "Well, I really like this casual look better than the tweed. Leaving the Council did amazing things for your wardrobe."

He raised an eyebrow, "Which did amazing things for my sex life, as I recall." A shadow passed over her face and he wanted to kick himself. "Sorry. That was rather tactless. Perhaps we could pass that off as over exposure to Cordelia during my impressionable youth?"

She smiled. "Cordelia does tend to have a lasting impact." She took the arm he extended. "Just…maybe we could refrain from reminding me about your sex life during my college years? I had some…issues with it."

"Really?"

She laughed in disbelief. "Do you really think this came out of the blue, Giles? I had a…a sort of thing for you. A crush on you for the first couple of years, that whole forbidden older man thing. In college, I was a little more preoccupied, as were you, but when you left…well, right before you left when we started working together more again, I was…my interest was rekindled."

She blushed beautifully, he decided. "You were far too young for me in high school. And in college, you were far too involved in so many other things." He reached out and brushed her cheek. "And by the time you were there researching with me every night, we were too busy trying to find the demon of the week." Taking her hand, he started toward the door of the shop. "But I did notice you."

"You did?"

They walked outside and Giles shut then locked the door behind them. "How could I help it? You shine like a beacon in the night. It was rather gut-wrenching when I found out about you and Oz."

"It…it was?" She stopped walking, startled by his revelation.

He blushed. "I'd rather not talk about this, actually. It's rather embarrassing. It was…things were different back then and I promise, I've punished myself quite enough for the thoughts I had of you during that time. Can't we just stay in this moment?"

"No going back," she nodded. "Moving forward." They resumed walking, Giles guiding them toward the park. Just a block away, Willow stopped. "You know…"

"What?" He gazed down at her, worried when he saw her biting her lower lip. "What is it?"

She grinned. "It rained an awful lot last night. The ground is probably damp, cold and uncomfortable."

Catching her meaning, Giles started off in the opposite direction. "Shall we simply pick up my things and go back to your hotel?"

She shook her head. "No. I think we've waited long enough."

***  
Willow grabbed the blanket off the bed and lay it down in front of the fire. Staring into the dancing flames, she waited for Giles to bring the food into the room. He'd insisted on taking care of some things and sent her in the room ahead of him.

"Hungry?"

She turned, her breath catching. He was standing there, barefoot, his suspenders hanging at his sides and the black T-shirt he wore emphasized the strong cut of his chest. "More so than ever now."

He set the basket down on the edge of the blanket. "I revised some of the menu, since I had access to a few things I wouldn't have in the park. I hope you don't mind?"

Willow lifted the edge of the basket and began pulling things out. Small finger sandwiches, a bowl of fruit, a bottle of wine and…her brow furrowed as she felt something hot. Lifting it out, she smiled widely. "Melted chocolate. My favorite."

"I was going to save that for tonight, but it will serve its purpose now just as well."

"I'm sorry about the event tonight…"

"Ssh. It's not even an issue." He looked down at the basket. "Aren't you going to finish unpacking?"

"There's more?" She reached inside, her eyes widening. "Rupert?"

He watched with a satisfied grin as she pulled the soft rope from the basket. "Page 327."

"I…" She couldn't seem to decide between smiling and being embarrassed.

Giles reached over and took the ropes from her. He held out his other hand and pulled her up off the blanket. Tossing the ropes onto the edge of the bed, he placed his hands on her shoulders. Bending forward, he kissed her, his tongue taking possession of her mouth as she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

The kiss deepened as his hands slipped between them, unbuttoning the blouse she wore, tugging it from the waistband of her skirt and easing it as far away from her as the hold she had on him would allow. Stepping back, gasping for air, Willow decided to smile. She let the shirt fall from her and then ran her hands up her stomach to cup her breasts.

Giles released a shuddering breath and covered her hands with his own for a moment before sliding them around her to release the clasp of her bra. He watched, enthralled, as she let it slip to the floor. Moving his hands down the line of her back, he unfastened her skirt and watched as that joined the pile of clothes at her feet.

Willow tilted her head. When she spoke, her voice was husky. "You have me at a disadvantage."

"That's the point, love." He got to his knees and guided her out of her panties and stockings. Scooping all of her clothes up, he stood again and placed them on the bed.

Willow frowned, unsure of what his intentions were. She'd thought for sure she was going on the bed.

Giles grabbed another blanket from the bed and lay it at her feet. Spreading it out, he took her hand and helped her down, stretching her out along the length of it. She watched him stand and strip for her, her whole body coming alive as she watched his delicious skin come into view. When he was naked, he grabbed the ropes and lay down beside her. "Do you trust me?"

"As much as I want you."

He took one of her hands and placed it above her head, looping the end of one of the ropes around it. The other end, he secured to the baseboard of the bed. A tremor ran through Willow as he leaned over her, repeating the gesture with her other arm. As he stretched out to attach the rope to the other side of the bed, his cock, erect and ready, brushed her lips.

Giving in to the temptation, Willow wrapped her lips around the head of it, drawing him into her mouth. Giles grabbed the bed, crying out. She released him immediately. "Giles? Rupert? Are you okay?"

He nodded, trying to control his trembling. "Fine, love. You just surprised me." He moved away from her, removing the temptation. "A pleasant surprise, I'll admit."

"I told you I was hungry."

He chuckled and pulled the blanket the food now rested on closer to them. His eyes never left Willow's body, stretched out tantalizingly before him. Taking one of the small sandwiches, he held it to her lips. "Perhaps I'll feed this hunger first."

She ate from his fingers, licking crumbs from them, sucking them into her mouth to make sure she got every last bite. Giles ate as well, although his mind was on the other hunger consuming them both. When the sandwiches were gone, he opened the bowl of fruit and plucked a strawberry from inside. Dipping it in the chocolate, he met her eyes.

She was staring at him; green eyes alight with wonder and want, desire and lust. Other emotions danced there, ones he wasn't sure he wanted to see. He moved the strawberry until it hovered over her lips, a drip of chocolate falling into her eager, open mouth.

He let her have the taste of chocolate then moved the fruit down, pressing it to her skin between her breasts. He ran it all over her body, trails of chocolate swirling around her breasts, highlighting her nipples, dipping into her belly button, tangling in the dark curls at the apex of her thighs. Willow was shivering helplessly, her mind gone, sensation in its place.

He dipped the fruit in the chocolate once more before pressing it to her lips. She managed to focus on it and take it into her mouth, chewing slowly. "Still hungry?"

She was beyond answering, a fact he was well aware of. Moving the food away, he lay down beside her, staring at her chocolate clad body. "The symbol," he said quietly, "is an ancient one, calling forth the gods of pleasure." His finger caught a drip of the dark moisture as it slipped down her side toward the blanket. Raising it to his lips, he tasted it. "The theory is that by the time the chocolate…or in the olden days, berry juice, is licked away, the gods will come and allow a passionate union."

Willow made a noise that he took for acceptance, although he was sure it was more one of frustration, willing him to get on with it.

"Personally, I think it was simply that by the time the woman or man had been licked all over, they were more than ready, more than wet." He reached a hand between her parted legs, brushing his fingertips over the wetness there. "Just think, love. You're this ready now, how will we feel when I'm finished?"

This time, Willow moaned in anticipation. Deciding he'd tortured them both quite enough, Giles bent his head and pressed his tongue to the valley between her breasts, beginning his tasty journey where the symbol had begun.

His tongue danced across her skin with thousands of soft, short licks that were wholly unsatisfying. Willow's body writhed and squirmed as he steadfastly refused to touch her with anything other than his busy tongue. He ran it along her sternum then down her stomach, dipping into the pool of chocolate gathered in her belly button. He traced it to her side then up under her right breast, licking the underside delicately.

The soft sounds of pleasure that came from Willow went straight to his nervous system, sending waves of excitement through his body, making his erection more prominent and insistent than ever before. He ignored it, still concentrating on the body beneath him.

He finally neared the end of the symbol and gave into to some of the need and pressure building inside of him. Instead of simply licking the chocolate from her breasts, he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking the confection from it. He swirled his tongue around the hard peak, nibbling and suckling until her body was thrusting up against his. Forcing himself away from the heat between her thighs, he followed the trail to her other breast and feasted on that one as well.

Willow whimpered, begging with soft sounds for him to slide inside her and relieve the tensions that were building to a breaking point. He ignored her for just a moment longer, tracing the last line of chocolate to the mound of curls that glistened with moisture, not just of the chocolate kind.

He licked again, inhaling the scent of her arousal. Just the heat and scent of her was almost enough to drive him over the edge, but he forced himself to concentrate, cleaning off ever last drop of the symbol. When he'd finished, he got on his knees between her legs and looked down at her. "Willow?"

Her eyes were closed and she didn't respond other than to thrust her body forward, arching her back off the floor. Giles fought for breath as he leaned into her, easily sheathing himself in her. She was like fire around him, bathing him in wet heat as he began moving inside her. Every thrust seemed to send a flame of pleasure through them both.

Willow ached to wrap herself around him, struggling against the bonds that held her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she lifted herself up, thrusting against him wildly, needing release from the hot ache that filled her body and seemed to scorch her brain.

Giles froze above her, his whole body tight, then shivered and shuddered as he lost control, thrusting as he climaxed deep inside of her. Whimpering, Willow tightened her grip on him, grinding against him. He reached behind him and loosened her hold, pushing her legs beside him. Moving slightly, he placed his hand between them.

Her clitoris was wet and slick, hard and distended. He caught it between two fingers, rolling it gently as he continued to move inside her. He looked down at her, awed by the fact that, as excited as her body seemed to be, she had yet to find release. Gazing down at the body he'd just feasted on, he suddenly realized why.

In his need to taste her, in his desire to have her, he'd missed the last bit of the symbol. He'd missed the last drop of chocolate and, in doing so, had doomed her to an unfullfillable ache. Moving his hand, despite her protesting cry, Giles leaned forward and brushed her lips with his tongue.

Her body tightened like a vise, squeezing him as she shattered, grasping at his body with her own. He lowered himself onto her, holding her as she rocked beneath him. She was crying. Tears of release and pleasure ran down her cheeks and he could not help but kiss them away, comforting her as she wept.

They lay there still for the longest time, neither speaking. Finally, Willow took a deep breath. "I really have to get a copy of that book."

He raised himself onto one elbow and smiled down at her, his fingers running along her skin. "I'd rather you didn't."

She tilted her head, asking without speaking.

"Well, as selfish as it seems, I'd really rather you didn't do that with anyone else." They both froze, the implications of what he'd said sinking in. He pulled away, stammering all the while. "Not that…not that I don't want you to have…er, I mean…oh bloody hell."

"It's okay, Rupert. I think I know what you mean." She reached out to touch him, held in check by the ropes. "Um…"

"Oh, right. Sorry." He quickly untied her and moved away yet again, turning his back to her. "It was a stupid thing to say. I'm sorry."

She sat up, touching his shoulder. "Rupert? I'd rather you didn't do that with anyone else, either. It was…well, amazing seems really, really tame as far as words go." She wrapped her arms around his chest. "We live on different sides of the country. We both have lives, established ones. We both have duties and obligations. I don't…"

"I don't either."

"But…there are things that we can keep just for the two of us, aren't there?" She released him and moved around so that she could see his eyes. "Because I can always visit. Or you can. And we can pick up again where we left off?"

"Until one of us finds someone else?"

She smiled weakly. "Or even beyond that?" She shook her head at his shocked look. "What we have…I've never experienced that with anyone else. And I don't want to give it up."

"You're asking me to have an affair with you, is that it?"

His teasing tone sent a flood of relief through her. "Something very much like that, I think. Should the situation ever arise."

He pulled her into his arms, massaging her wrists. "I think I would very likely do just about anything you asked."

Looking at the clock, Willow sighed. "Good. Because we've really got to get ready for the museum."

***  
The cab dropped them off in front of the hotel and Willow caught Giles' hand in her own. He looked just as dashing in his tux as he had the other night, which was only a problem when she looked at him, since it made her think about how wonderful making love to him had been.

Bad thoughts, she reminded herself. She had to leave tomorrow night and, instead of spending the night in his arms, she was going to have to spend it being polite to people she barely knew. He glanced over at her, seeming to sense her thoughts.

"We agreed. No melancholy. That was the first night, remember?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked toward the elevator. "Tomorrow isn't going to be a goodbye, love."

"I know. I just wish I could have just curled up in your bed this afternoon and not left until tomorrow morning."

"We'll still have tonight. And the morning." He squeezed gently. "Now come on. I never got to see the dress you intended to wear the other night, and I'm curious what surprises you have in store for me."

They were silent on the ride up; both trying hard not to concentrate on the thoughts that hovered at the back of their minds. Willow unlocked her door and started for the bedroom. "I'm going to shower. There's still wine."

He watched her walk away as he went to the small refrigerator and took out the bottle. Taking it into the bedroom with him, he watched her as she finished undressing. She smiled over at him as he stretched out on the bed, his eyes happily appraising her. "You look properly ravished."

"I was." Her hips swayed seductively as she walked to the dresser and removed various bits of lingerie. She tossed them toward the bed, letting them land on his stomach. "I'm off to shower."

Giles set the wine down and gathered the thin wisps of lace and silk. They smelled of her, despite the fact that they couldn't possilby cover very much. He closed his eyes, letting the sound of the shower relax him as he lay there, wondering how he was going to let her walk away from him and get on a plane bound for Sunnydale the next day.

He was rapidly falling very much in love with her, and it was going to be one of the hardest things he would ever have to do. The shower cut off and he sighed, sitting up. A few moments later a cloud of steam preceeded her out the door and he stared, captivated, as she removed her towel and sauntered over to him. "You've gotten to be an expert at undressing me, Mr. Giles. Care to give helping me dress a go?"

"Not if the other option is keeping you exactly like that." He stood, holding the lingerie out to her. She took it and unfastened all of the hooks. Holding it up to her breasts, she turned around.

"Could you do up the hooks?" Her voice was a breathy whisper. Giles stepped closer, placing a kiss on the back of her neck. His hands grabbed the fabric carefully and slowly began to hook each fastener along her side. The intricate pattern of satin covered her breasts and some of her stomach while the back was simply some stretchy material that glimmered like spider webs dusted with glitter.

"This is going to be murder to get off of you tonight."

"Consider this practice." She looked back at him over her shoulder. He smiled down at her and kissed her quickly. She stepped away from him, reaching for the stockings that were draped over the end of the bed. Sitting down, she slowly began to draw the silken fabric up her leg. Giles brushed her hands away and did it for her, easing the material across her smooth skin.

When he was finished, Willow stood and walked over to the closet. She carefully removed a garment bag from the hanger and brought it over to the bed. Undoing the zipper, she reached in and pulled out an emerald green dress that matched her eyes.

"It's lovely."

"Wait until I put it on." She unzipped it, then gently slipped it over her head. The fabric fell around her, catching and clinging in the most interesting places. Giles moved behind her and fastened the zipper, trying desperately to catch his breath.

The front barely covered the top of her bustier, the scoop of material gathered there offset by some thin, gauzy fabric that seemed to shimmer as it caught the light. The bottom of the dress in the front fell just below mid-thigh, barely covering the garters that held up her stockings, before it fell to the floor in the back. The back neckline of the dress dipped down to just above the curve of her ass, allowing the gauzy material of the bustier to show. It was the same fabric as that at the neckline, he noted, wondering how he was going to make it through the night.

"I don't know that I can let you go out like that, love." He breathed. "First of all, I'm sure there's a law against it somewhere and secondly, I don't know that I wish to share you."

"Think of it as an ego boost," she shrugged, sending light dancing through the material. "All those men staring at me, and I'm going home with you."

"Well, that would be the third thing. I don't know that I can behave like a gentleman in public if you're wearing that. Hell, I think I'm about to become as hormonal as Xander was in high school." He cupped her cheek and brought her in for a kiss. "If not more so."

"We're…" he kissed her, tasting of seduction and promise. "We're…we're going to be late." She breathed. "I have to go to this."

He nodded, noticing a cloak of some sort in the garment bag. Taking it out, he wrapped it around her shoulders. "Do me a favor and wear this?"

"All night?"

"Quite possibly."

***

Giles shook his head at the doorman as he offered to take Willow's cloak. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I don't suppose I can convince you to really wear this all night, can I?"

"No," she giggled. "Don't worry, Giles. I promise you'll be the center of my attention, no matter if I'm the center of someone else's."

He sighed dramatically and removed the cloak from her shoulders. Handing it to the checker, he accepted the ticket for it and placed his hand at the small of her back. A shot of heat went through him as he realized a few advantages to the dress…or perhaps, he thought as he surveyed the large crowd, the disadvantages. He was going to be feeling quite a bit of Willow's skin tonight. He let out a soft groan and Willow looked at him sharply.

"What's wrong?"

"This is still torturing me for this morning, isn't it?"

She shook her head. "No, Rupert." Taking his arm, she started walking, heading for the large group that had gathered at the front entrance. "I'm not sure what exhibit this is for…"

"Mystical and Mythical Art through the Ages." Marilyn came up to Willow's side. "And you look stunning."

"Thank you, you do as well." Willow blushed. "Marilyn, may I introduce you to Rupert Giles."

Marilyn smiled at Giles' shocked expression. "We've actually met. At the bookshop. I rushed out to get some Willow's bark on your recommendation."

The soft sound of Willow's laughter filled the room as Giles blushed as many shades of red as he could manage. Willow tried to glare at her boss but failed miserably. "You followed me?"

"Oh no. I was looking for a book." Her face was the soul of innocence. "I didn't even realize you were there." Marilyn winked at them both and moved off into the crowd.

Giles' look spoke volumes to Willow. She looked immediately remorseful. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

"It's all right. Just remember, as a very beautiful woman once told me, turnabout is fair play."

***  
They walked through the exhibits, worrying as more and more of the mystical arts seemed familiar to them. Willow glanced repeated at her boss, wondering exactly who there host was. She was about to walk over to her and ask when a voice straight out of the past came from behind them.

"Hello, Mr. Giles."

Willow turned at the same time as Giles, almost laughing aloud. Giles smirked, wondering why he hadn't guessed. "Wesley. I should have known the council was behind this exhibit. A few of the items hit a little too close to home."

"Or is that Hellmouth?" Wesley turned his attention to the woman on Giles' arm, his eyes widening in shock as he realized who it was. "Willow?"

"Hello Wesley."

"I had no idea…and the two of you?"

"Simply a chance meeting," Giles informed him, giving Willow a surreptitious wink. "Or very good fortune working in my favor for once."

Wesley's eyes swept over Willow's dress and figure and he swallowed hard. "Oh yes. Very good."

Willow leaned forward, allowing Wesley a more generous glimpse of cleavage. "Wesley, dear? You're drooling."

He straightened, brushing his coat down, not realizing his actions highlighted something he most likely would rather she didn't notice. Her gaze dropped down then back up to his eyes. He blushed deeply. "Well, I'm glad you're both here. Dinner will be served in a few moments."

"Wesley? Why is the Council hosting this?"

"We've been funding the research you do for some time, Willow. Not just yours, of course, but others as well. The museum is just a way for us to acquire funds through the use of some of our…less active items of mystical origin."

"You're not afraid that some creature bent on world domination will need one of them for a snack or something?" She ran her fingers along Giles' arm, feeling the corded muscles underneath his coat. The stupidity of the Council had always brought out his anger.

"We've researched each piece very carefully to make sure it's no longer of importance in any way," Wesley reassured them. "And I've personally checked each piece as well. After the…mishap of Balthazar and the Box of Gavrock, I've no intention of being caught in the middle of a demon and some trinket he wants."

Giles actually allowed a small smile. "Wizened up, have you?"

"I didn't have much choice. But I did have a fine teacher." He nodded to them both. "If you'll excuse me? I have some other guests."

Willow watched him walk away; knowing Giles' eyes were trained on him as well. "Wesley grew up nicely, hmm?"

"Certain parts of him grew in ways I wasn't too thrilled with." He looked at her pointedly.

"He ignored me most of the time he was in Sunnydale. He was going to let the Mayor keep me. I wanted a little revenge."

"Poor little sod's going to have to disappear for a while to get rid of what you started."

She smirked. "Good."

"Vengeful little witch, aren't you?"

She nodded, accepting the title. "I guess you'd best be on your best behavior then, hmm?"

***  
The uniformed men opened the doors to the conference room the stemmed off the main exhibit hall as a small gong rang out. Wesley, as well as several other men Giles recognized as members of the Watcher's Council, smiled out at all the gathered guests. "Good evening," Wesley began, obviously in charge, despite his young age. "I want to thank you all for joining us here both for the conference and for the exhibit this evening. Tomorrow it will be opening to the general public, but tonight we wanted to allow you all a taste of it."

A smattering of laughter echoed through the room as the pun, intentional or otherwise, hit home. Giles just shook his head.

"That said…badly, I'll admit, I would like you all to join us for drinks and dinner. Hors de oeuvres will be first with drinks. Dinner will be in roughly a half an hour." He stepped away from the doors and the others followed suit. The guests all began moving into the dining area.

"Wesley's grown into himself," Willow acknowledged. "Thank goodness."

"Tell me, if Buffy were here, do you think her…uh…spider sense would be tingling?"

Willow thought long and hard, trying to sense any hostility in the room. "I don't think so. I think the Council is more than happy to leave us alone, other than to fund research that I would be doing anyway." She stroked his cheek. "You're paranoid. For very good reason, but I don't think this has anything to do with us."

"Coincidence, then?"

She nodded. "Absolutely." They started walking, joining the rest of the group in the other room. "Now, buy me a drink?"

***  
They sat down to dinner, sitting close together in the close quarters of the table. Giles lay his hand gently on Willow's thigh, leaning over to kiss her lightly on her earlobe. "Remember what I said about turnabout being fair play?"

She caught her breath, both at the promise in his voice and the soft brush of air. "Yes."

His hand moved, pushing the material of her dress higher, exposing the top of her stocking to his hand. The tablecloth fell just into her lap, covering any movement he made. "I'm about to prove the point."

"Oh." The one syllable spoke volumes as he pushed the dress up even farther until he could easily slide his hand between her thighs. She parted them a bit more, willingly inviting him to touch her. With sharp clarity, he remembered that she hadn't put on any panties underneath the bustier.

He brushed the soft skin of her inner thigh, trailing his fingertips over it before gently massaging it with his whole hand. Willow bit her lower lip, struggling to pay attention to the conversations going on around her. He leaned closer to her, his breath once again warm in her ear. "Tell me, love, did you leave them off deliberately or was it merely an oversight?"

She turned to him, confusion obvious in her eyes until his finger reached out and lightly touched the lips of her sex. She sat up straight, closing her legs and catching his hand there. "Oversight," she breathed, relaxing cautiously.

"Well, I suppose it works to my advantage either way." He kissed her cheek before settling back in his seat, allowing himself to be engaged in conversation with the woman sitting on the other side of him. Willow relaxed a bit more until she felt his hand start to move once more, feather light touches brushing the hot, sensitive skin.

She swallowed thickly, trying not to let his seduction affect her as Percy sat down next to her. "Hello, Willow."

"Percy. Hi. How are you?"

He smiled. "Good. Better now. You've been scarce. I'd hoped that we'd have some time to socialize while we were here. It's been a while since you and I have spent time together."

"I've been busy, I know. I ran into an old friend. You remember Rupert Giles, don't you? The librarian from high school?" She tugged at Giles' sleeve and he excused himself from his neighbor and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Giles?" She tried not to react as his fingers slid ever closer, the tips of several of them running through the damp hairs between her legs. "You remember Percy, don't you? Basketball star in high school? I tutored him for a while?"

"Of course. Nice to see you again." His voice deepened as he watched the younger man stare longingly at Willow. Jealousy, hot and vicious, swept through him. Percy's eyes were glued to the soft swell of her breast, his hand resting lightly on Willow's arm.

"You too." He turned his attention back to Willow, effectively dismissing Giles. "I have tickets to the theater tonight. You could join me?"

Willow shifted her leg away from Percy's as he moved his closer. In doing so, she managed to close her legs, trapping Giles' hand once more. She looked over at him, watching horrified as he got the wrong idea and pulled his hand away from her. He excused himself once again from the woman he was talking to and stood.

Pushing her chair back and tossing a quick goodbye to Percy, Willow followed Giles out. She disregarded the sign on the door and made her way into the men's room. "Rupert…"

"You're in the men's room, Willow. Run along."

She shook her head, walking up to him and grabbing his hand as he stuck it underneath the faucet. "You've got the wrong idea."

"Obviously. I thought you were here with me."

"I am."

"Then why was the whelp staring at you like you were on tonight's menu? I'll tell you why. You're wearing a dress that practically screams "fuck me" and you keep looking at men with those damn bedroom eyes and…"

"I don't look at anyone else with them, I look at you." She realized she was shouting as the sound echoed through the tiled room. "There is only one man here that I want to fuck and it most certainly isn't Percy." She pressed him back against the wall and insinuated herself against him. "I want you, Rupert Giles. Get that through your thick skull, would you?"

"He's there every day. He's going to be beside you and I'm all the way on the other side of the continent and I'm going to miss you far more than I ever should."

"Rupert…"

He crushed her to him, his lips hard against hers. Holding her body to his, he spun them around, pinning her to the wall. She caught her breath as the cold tile hit her partially exposed skin then moved back into the molten heat of his mouth.

Using one hand to hold her in place, Giles reached down with the others and easily unfastened his pants, freeing the erection he'd had for far too long. Pulling away from the kiss, he urged her to wrap her legs around him, panting for air. Willow did as he asked, the new position forcing her dress higher. "Thank goodness you had that wonderful oversight," he breathed, thrusting inside her.

He seemed to glide in, his earlier teasing at the table having had the desired effect of exciting her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her to him, thrusting up inside her. Willow buried her face in his shoulder, forcing herself down on him. He groaned against her neck, kissing and nibbling the soft flesh there, tasting her scent, her sweat and the pure essence of her.

"Oh Goddess, Rupert," she breathed, her body clenching around him as her orgasm shot through her. He moved to the other side of her neck, needing to taste all of her. She tightened her hold on him as he kept thrusting, close to his own release but not yet willing to give up the sensation of being lost inside her.

She bit his earlobe, rubbing her tongue along the edge of it, sending him spiraling. He pressed her back against the wall hard as he climaxed, his body shaking, his voice like an arrow to her heart. "Gods, I love you."

***  
Reality came back slowly. He carefully lowered her to the ground and moved to the sink to dampen some towels. "Do you need any help? I can hold the dress out of the way…I'm so sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry for that," she smiled up at him, checking her dress and making sure it was still spotless. Their eyes met and she held his. "And I love you too."

"For all the good it does us."

"Love is the single most precious thing in this universe. You helped teach us that all those years ago. Don't try and pretend it isn't as important now."

"You shouldn't believe everything someone teaches you in high school."

"If it weren't true, you wouldn't have done a damn thing to help Angel after what he did to you." She looked down at the floor as he refastened his slacks and looked at himself in the mirror, making himself presentable again. "It's not easy, I'll grant you that. But it's also not impossible. Not if you really do love me."

He met her eyes in the reflection. "Do you doubt it?"

"No." She walked up to him and turned him toward her. Straightening his tie, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him. "Shall we go back out there? Percy must be wondering what's happened to me."

"And what will you tell him?"

"Honestly? I'll tell him that the man I wore the 'fuck me' dress for did exactly what I asked him to."

"Liar."

She raised an eyebrow at the challenge. "You forget, I'm not the shy sophomore you met so many years ago. I've gotten quite bold as I've gotten older."

He kissed her. "Come on, love. Let's go out there so that you can tell him you found a spot on your dress and had to clean it out."

"Oh. That's an even better explanation than mine."

***  
Percy's eyes were hot as they glared at Giles when he and Willow walked back into the room. He leaned over, closer to Willow, as she sat down. "Is everything all right, Willow?"

"Fine." She smiled noncommittally.

Percy started to say something when Giles leaned in as well, his gaze steady. "The lady is spoken for."

"Tonight."

"No." Willow shook her head. "Every night. She speaks for herself. Tonight and every night." She looked at Percy. "I'm sorry, Percy, but like I told you before, I'm not particularly interested."

"You'd rather spend the evening with him?"

Willow looked over at Giles, sensing the innate fear that she would say no. "Yes, actually I would." Smiling, she turned back to him. "Don't make me get angry about this."

Thoughts of her nearly strangling him back in high school whispered through his mind and he nodded. "Sorry."

Willow turned back to Giles, her hand resting on his thigh. "My vampire doppelganger has served her purpose so well."

He chuckled and placed his hand on hers. "She served her purpose well the night she got you to dress up in leather."

"Giles! You looked?"

"You were hard to overlook, love."

"You…You looked at me?"

"The things I liked and have come to love about you, have less to do with your body than your mind and your heart. She didn't have either of those things. Although I'm not complaining about the body."

"You'd better not, or you'll be sleeping alone."

***  
The cab stopped and Giles leaned over the back seat and paid the tip. "The hosts paid all the cab drivers, sir."

"Did they tip you?"

"No. No sir, they didn't."

"I did." He smiled at him and opened the door. Willow muttered angrily, snuggling closer to him. She'd practically fallen asleep after dinner and had actually done so when they'd climbed into the cab. Laying her down on the seat, he climbed out then reached in for her. Scooping her up in his arms, he shut the door and headed for the hotel.

The doorman opened it quickly and Giles headed straight for the elevator. Pushing the button with his elbow, he leaned against the wall and gazed down at the woman in his arms. "I'm going to miss you like Hell, Willow."

"Miss you too," she mumbled into his coat.

The doors slid open and he walked into the small car, heading up to her room. He'd taken the room key from her earlier and eased it out of his pocket now. Nudging the door open with his foot, he carefully angled her in.

"Feel like I'm married," she nuzzled closer, her words wreaking havoc with his mind and heart. He kicked the door closed and carried her into the bedroom. Setting her down on the bed, he undressed her, taking care to hang her cloak and dress back up. He removed her undergarments then pulled the covers back. Picking her up again, he moved her to the other side of the bed then pulled the blanket over her.

Undressing himself, he slipped into the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. Sighing sadly, he kissed her hair and bowed his head. "Goodnight, Willow. I love you."

She reached up instinctively and brushed his lips with her fingers. "Love you too."

***  
Waking up, Willow reached over and turned the alarm off. The sun wasn't up yet and she still had at least an hour before she'd have to pack and get ready for her morning meeting and the flight home. The sky outside was fading to purple as the sun began its rise into the sky, but the room was still shrouded in night.

She pressed a gentle touch to Giles' forehead, smoothing the worry lines that seemed permanently etched there. They'd given him so many of them all those years ago. Noticing the laugh lines as well, the brief moment of sadness passed. They'd given him so many of those as well, perhaps even all of them.

"What are you thinking?" He asked quietly.

"How much a part of our lives you were when you disappeared." She sat up a little, letting the covers slip away from her. "How much I missed you. How much I'll miss you now."

"Do you regret…?"

"Never."

He lay on his back and held out his arms to her. She moved into his embrace, rubbing the soft hair on his chest against her palm. "I'm going to love you this morning, long and slow. I'm going to show you how much you mean to me and how much you'll be missed."

She sighed, ruffling the hairs with her warm breath. "But not to say goodbye, right?"

He shifted down so that she was looking into his eyes. "Never goodbye, love." He bent his head, brushing her lips with his own. Hers trembled as they parted, the salty taste of tears flavoring their tongues as they met. Her hands moved to entangle in his hair, holding him to her as though she couldn't let him go.

Giles moved forward, pinning her down to the bed, his chest on top of hers. The hard peaks of her nipples rubbed his chest, eliciting a low growl from him. He ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth, tasting the luscious warm cavern.

Willow pressed her chest hard to his, the hair on his chest a sensual roughness against the tight skin of her nipples, puckered with heat and desire. She moved her hands down to his shoulders, holding him still as she raked her breasts across his chest. They both shuddered with passion; the need growing stronger as their hands began exploring.

Lifting himself up, Giles looked down at her for a moment, memorizing the hazy look of lust in her eyes before bending down to capture a nipple in his mouth. Her breasts were creamy smooth, pale skin topped with hard, rosy buds. His hand moved to the other breast, massaging it as he laved the other with his tongue.

Willow arched forward, offering herself as if in sacrifice. Her hands ran up and down his back, nails scratching the skin as his lips made their way over her breast and down into the valley between them before moving to the other. His teeth nipped the tip and she cried out, digging her nails deeper into his back.

Groaning, Giles released the tip from his and sucked at it instead. As much as she wanted to give into the pleasure, Willow pushed him away and onto his back. "My turn."

"Be my guest."

She lowered her lips to his nipples, breathing on the hair that surrounded them and watching as the tips hardened. Licking one, she moved her hand down to his thigh, running the palm along the rough hair down there. The low growl of pleasure came from deep in his chest as she replaced her palms with her fingers, running through the hairs, with just enough pressure to tickle the sensitive nerve endings.

Switching to the other nipple, she devoted the same attention to it before beginning a trail of kisses along the dark vee of hair that led down his stomach. Her lips rubbed against the skin and she could feel the pulsing of his cock as she moved lower.

Ignoring his erection, she kissed his hip then moved downward to kiss his inner thigh. He spread his legs wider, accommodating her as her tongue darted out to lick the sensitive skin beneath his cock. Her tongue barely touched him yet he still reacted explosively.

His breathing changed and she could practically hear the blood surging through his erection. With a light sucking, she drew his testicles into her mouth. Giles moaned softly, his hands reaching down to stroke her hair as she licked and sucked, her fingers squeezing his ass as she held him.

"Willow," he begged, his body nearing its breaking point.

She pulled away, knowing why he'd called her name so sweetly. Straddling him, she slowly lowered herself onto his erection, sighing with satisfaction as it filled her. Giles grabbed her hands, helping her to fall into an easy rhythm that was just slow enough to prolong the pleasure.

She arched her back forward so that her breasts jutted out then leaned forward so they hung temptingly above his mouth. He darted his tongue out, flicking the hard tip. Willow sat back, his cock embedding itself inside her yet again. He felt her muscles begin to contract and began thrusting upward, their bodies moving in unison.

Willow licked her parched lips, her head lolling back as the first wave hit her. She felt him stop moving then jerk slightly, the pace increasing as he released her hands and reached up to fondle her breasts, rolling the nipples between gentle fingers.

Her breath changed in one sharp gasp, from measured breaths of control to short pants as she started to fall apart. He trailed his hands down her chest and stomach to grab her hips as he thrust up hard into her. She reached down and grabbed his arms as he held her, looking directly into his eyes. He smiled then, one reserved exclusively for her and then suddenly the world was falling away from both of them.

***  
Willow lay on top of him, her body weak from spent desire. Raising her head just a bit, she looked at the clock and sighed. "I have to get ready. I have to pack before the meeting. The plane leaves…" she caught her breath, struggling to hold back the tears that suddenly threatened. "I leave at noon."

"I'll be there."

"Rupert…maybe we should just say goodbye now? I could go and shower and you could be gone when I come out. I'll call when I get home and everything will go back to normal until the next time we see each other."

"Is that what you want?"

His voice held no accusation but she flinched just the same. "No. But I think it might be what's best." She kissed him softly, lingeringly. "I do…I do love you."

He watched her as she rushed away from his embrace, locking the bathroom door behind her. Sighing, he climbed out of the bed and grabbed his things. Determined to do as she asked, wondering if it was the right thing.

***  
He was gone when she came out of the bathroom, just as she had asked him to be. A sob escaped her and she lost what semblance of control she had. She sank to the floor, awash in tears, and cried.

Fifteen minutes later, she forced herself to stand and get ready for the day ahead. Soon enough she would be home and she could mourn what might have been then. But for now she had things to pack and yet another meeting to get through. Looking at the clock, she began to gather her things together, not wanting to think that in four short hours, she would be gone…and so would he.

***  
Willow sat in the seat staring out at the tarmac; her thoughts lost somewhere in the magical week she'd just had. When she closed her eyes, she could see him again, full of romance and friendship and desire. She felt someone beside her and sighed, hoping it wasn't Percy.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She smiled, keeping her eyes closed. "I thought I asked you not to come."

"You did. But I just assumed you were lying and trying to be noble. So I came and I'll stay here until I see you off. Then I'll go home and I'll call you fifty or so times until you get home and listen to all your messages and call me back to let me know you've arrived safely."

"And after that?"

"I imagine I can find a reason to visit Sunnydale soon enough. I have a few old friends there that I could look up."

"We're going to have a long distance love affair?"

He touched her chin and turned her to face him. She opened her eyes and promptly lost herself in his. "I think I prefer a long distance love affair to no love affair at all."

The loudspeaker crackled and a monotone voice announced Willow's flight. "That's me."

He brushed away the tear that threatened to fall and kissed her softly. "Thank you for this wonderful moment you've given me."

"The first of many, Mr. Giles."

"I certainly hope so, Miss Rosenberg."

She stood and gathered her briefcase and purse and started for the boarding line. Stopping mid step she dropped her things and turned around, flinging herself into his arms. "I'm going to miss you. I love you."

"I love you, heart and soul."

"Give me a date."

"What?"

"Give me a date." He named a day three weeks in the future. She smiled happily and kissed him once more before he set her down. "Good."

"What is that?"

"When you'll be in Sunnydale." She blushed and gathered her things again, moving toward the boarding bridge, waving as she disappeared, her last sentence drifting to him faintly. "Our next moment."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Any moment, big or small  
Is a moment, after all.  
Seize the moment, skies may fall  
Any moment.  
Days are made of moments,  
All are worth exploring  
Many kinds of moments  
None is worth ignoring  
all we have are moments,  
Memories for storing..." - Into the Woods/Stephen Sondheim


End file.
